Si les rois
by AnnaOz
Summary: François, Mick et Annie Gauthier partent en vacances, comme d'habitude, chez leur cousine Claude Dorcel. Pourtant, cette fois, François a bien autre chose en tête que mystères et compagnie. Détournement, sage mais honteux, des héros du Club des Cinq.


**Disclaimer:** Les Famous Five/Club des cinq appartiennent à Enid Blyton, ou plus sûrement à ses ayant droits.

**Note: **Cette fic est partie d'une réminiscence adolescence, un lointain souvenir de ces héros que j'aimais tant petite mais n'aurais jamais songé à écrire si une mouche ne m'avait piquée aussi fort. Donc, c'est une fic sur le Club des Cinq, j'ignore si beaucoup ont lu leurs aventures, ça fait peut-être partie de mon passé révolu, j'ignore donc aussi si ça intéressera grand monde mais je ne peux m'empêcher de céder au plaisir d'être la première à publier une fic issue de l'univers d'Enid Blyton en **français**. Et dans ce sens, en écrivant sur le club des cinq, je m'en tire plutôt bien, j'aurais aussi pu écrire sur Oui-Oui (puisqu'elle en est aussi l'auteur) ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que... Non non, je ne le ferai pas :p

_Warnings (si on veut): Léger femslash et détournement honteux des ambitions aventureuses des héros._

Bonne lecture !

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ils avaient pris le train de Lyon pour Saint-Brieuc, aucun n'allant jusqu'à Kernach. Tante Cécile était venue les chercher tous les trois à la gare pour rallier la Villa des Mouettes.

Durant tout le trajet, elle n'avait cessé de répéter à Annie combien elle était jolie et féminine, comme c'était triste que Claudine ne se sente pas enfin l'envie de quitter ses oripeaux et sa coiffure garçonne pour devenir comme elle.

Mick avait ri à l'idée de sa cousine, endimanchée comme l'était aujourd'hui Annie.

François avait juste fait remarquer à sa tante que sa fille tiquerait en ne s'entendant pas nommée Claude.

Tous avaient ensuite plaisanté de bon cœur devant l'obstination de la fille unique des Dorcel, tante Cécile la première.

Arrivés à la Villa, oncle Henri les avait accueillis avec son habituelle mine bougonne, signalant aux garçons qu'ils étaient assez grands maintenant pour ne plus avoir besoin de se divertir en contrecarrant les plans de tout ce que ce coin de Bretagne comptait de malfaiteurs.

François avait répondu _« Bien entendu, mon oncle. »_ avec une sincérité qu'il aurait feinte les années précédentes. A présent, de fait, il avait trop grandi pour ce genre d'aventures.

A seize ans, il n'était plus d'humeur à soupirer, comme Annie le bébé, après les cavalcades insensées dans lesquelles les entraînait toujours Claude.

Même Mick, pourtant du même âge que leur cousine, semblait s'être lassé. Il avait confié à son frère, tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs valises la veille du départ, qu'il aurait donné cher cette année pour suivre leurs parents en Italie.

Mais chez les Gauthier, depuis quatre ans, il était de coutume d'envoyer les enfants en vacances chez les Dorcel à chaque fois qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un peu de repos dans le rythme soutenu de leurs études.

Ca faisait plaisir aux Dorcel de voir leur fille moins solitaire ; de plus, Mme Gauthier croyait beaucoup en les vertus de l'air marin pour la bonne santé de ses petits lyonnais.

« Tu comprends, mon vieux, ce n'est pas tant que je m'ennuie à Kernach, mais j'aimerais aussi voir autre chose de temps en temps. »

François lui avait souri en répondant : « Allons, avoue, Mick, c'est plutôt la nourriture ou plutôt les filles qui t'attirent en Italie ? »

Mick avait ronchonné que son frère était un idiot, qu'il pouvait bien se vanter de quitter bientôt le collège pour une faculté mixte mais qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles dans la vie.

« Kernach est si morne, il n'y a rien à y faire, à part les navettes entre la plage et le glacier… »

François n'avait pas répliqué. Kernach était sans doute un coin perdu pour un garçon de quinze ans, dynamique et curieux de tout, comme Mick, mais lui ne souffrait nullement du côté provincial du village.

Il avait, après tout, d'autres occupations.

Il aimait nager.

Il aimait regarder Claude.

Par-dessus tout, il aimait regarder Claude nager.

Il s'était abstenu de faire des commentaires quand tante Cécile s'était plainte du manque de coquetterie de sa fille, ça l'arrangeait sacrément que sa cousine continue à jouer au garçon manqué, cela atténuait un peu la crainte qu'il avait d'apprendre que, en parfaite petite godiche, elle s'était dénichée un courtisan.

Ainsi toujours attifée, ses cheveux coupés courts encadrant de boucles brunes son visage souvent renfrogné, il était le seul à remarquer, une fois qu'elle avait laissé tomber short et t-shirt informes pour un maillot une pièce, combien ses formes n'avaient rien de masculin.

Il avait commencé à penser beaucoup trop à elle aux dernières vacances de Noël : tante Cécile l'avait suppliée de porter une jupe et un chandail assorti. Claudine, en bonne fille, avait accepté. François n'avait eu de cesse depuis de revoir encore la courbe douce de sa poitrine et la ligne impeccable de ses jambes.

Ca avait été fait à Pâques, quand les trois Gauthier étaient montés à Kernach pour la quinzaine et que les filles s'étaient piquées de prouver aux garçons que l'eau de la baie n'était pas _si_ froide.

François avait passé pas mal de temps à relire plusieurs fois les mêmes paragraphes de son manuel de chimie, affalé sur le sable, le regard irrésistiblement attiré par les mouvements de brasse de sa cousine et la façon dont le miroitement des vagues semblait rendre ses yeux plus bleus encore.

Bleu, ça oui, il l'était devenu !

A un point tel qu'il avait commencé à chercher dans les livres juridiques, qu'un ami de son père lui avait prêtés afin de se faire une idée sur ses futures études de droit, des exemples d'unions entre cousins directs.

C'est dans ses livres d'histoire qu'il avait trouvé réconfort à son nouveau tourment : si les Rois le faisaient, c'était donc que ce n'était pas si honteux…

Evidemment, jamais il n'aurait osé souffler mot de ses sentiments à quiconque, il sentait bien au fond de lui que ses pensées n'étaient pas em pures /em aux yeux de sa famille empesée de traditions rythmées au son des messes dominicales, mais si seulement il arrivait à faire comprendre à Claude, au cours de l'été qui débutait à peine, combien il était sincère, comme il avait réfléchi aux moyens les plus sages de faire ça dignement…

Dans deux ans, trois s'ils n'obtenaient pas l'accord d'oncle Henri et de tante Cécile, ils pourraient envisager le mariage.

Claude l'aimait beaucoup, serait sans doute enchantée de ne pas avoir à subir les avances de garçons inconnus, trouverait peut-être même l'idée tout à fait raisonnable… s'il parvenait à dompter son malaise pour lui en toucher un mot.

Pas ce soir, puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue de son escapade avec Dagobert, mais demain, après-demain au plus tard, il serait temps.

Dans la soirée, peu avant que tante Cécile n'annonce le dîner, Claude apparut, son chien jappant dans ses talons.

Après avoir serré ses trois cousins dans ses bras avec une égale vigueur, que Dago eut honoré le retour des Gauthier en leur léchant joyeusement les mollets, elle déclara à sa mère vouloir aller se changer avec Annie pour le repas et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand elle redescendit la première les escaliers, une demi-heure après, alors que tante Cécile s'énervait bruyamment de ce que le poulet serait froid si elles ne se dépêchaient pas, François lui trouva l'air changé, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait enfilé un nouveau pull-over.

Y regardant de plus près, tandis qu'elle courait autour de la table pour finir de mettre le couvert, il remarqua une chose étrange au coin de sa bouche.

Le cœur battant, il annonça à sa tante qu'il avait besoin de Claude pour prendre avec lui à la cave quelques bouteilles de limonade, agrippa sa cousine par la main et la poussa devant lui dans le vestibule à peine éclairé.

« Tu te maquilles à présent ? » lui siffla-t-il, la respiration rauque, la poitrine oppressée.

Claude lui répondit par un _« N-non… »_ bégayé, ses yeux bleus grands écarquillés. Et François effaça du bout des doigts le rouge, de la même teinte que celui de sa sœur, barbouillant les lèvres de sa cousine, sonnant par là même le glas de ses rêveuses espérances.


End file.
